


EASY TIGER!

by SammyKink



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyKink/pseuds/SammyKink
Summary: Hi, This is another Quarantine fic loosely based on J2's latest IG posts.Jensen wants Jared to spend a week with him during Quarantine but Jared doesn't want to since he wants to flatten the curve by practicing social distancing.But Jensen's got a trick up his sleeve. Read on to find whether Jared could resist Jensen's charms.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	EASY TIGER!

Jared is roasting the steak on the skillet while his phone pings for the umpteenth time.

Ping*

Ping*

Ping*

He takes the roasted steak along with the skillet, places inside the pre heated oven and closes the door after setting the time. He tells his family that he's gonna rest a while and asks gen to take care of the rest of the cooking.

Then he finally takes the phone off the counter and goes to lie on the couch in his private room. 

He looks at the screen and immediately knows that all the messages are from his husband Jensen who's been separated from him due to covid lockdown and for certain PR reasons.

He opens the messages and there are hundreds of them. They start with saying how he misses him and how he is getting bored being away and so on but as time went by they became more menacing in the tone asking Jared to meet him ASAP.

The last one read, "C'mere Jared. At once. Or else.."

Jared chuckles at the empty threats coming via the texts. Only he knows what a big softie his husband is. All the anger will be gone once Jared settles in his arms and starts to kiss that luscious mouth.  
The very few times when Jensen's anger lingered on, gosh, Omg, the sex was simply amazing.

He finally decides to call his husband and talk to him. He dials his number, the ring goes on but Jensen doesn't pick up. He tries his home office number but no one picks up. 

Finally, he tries Daneel's number. 

"Hey Daneel, how are you? How are kids?

…

"Great, okay can you pass the phone to Jensen? I can't reach him on his phone." 

…

"Oh, he's in the guest house? But I just tried his guest house number and didn't get a response. It's fine, I'll go see for myself, thanx. Hey pass my kisses to the kids, see ya."

He hangs up the phone and gets up from the couch and re enters the kitchen.

"Hey, gen, I'm going to go and check up on Jensen. Don't wait up for me. You all have fun and eat the steak. I'll call if it gets late." 

He picks up his car keys and leaves for the guest house immediately.

\--------------

When he arrives into the parking area in front of the house entrance, everything seems to be so silent. Except for the security at the gate who diligently opened the gate for him and saluted him, there isn't anyone else on the premises. No gardeners, no one. But the garden surrounding the guest house looks impeccable, all watered and the dry leaves picked up.

The Red Buds and Desert Willow trees are in full bloom, there is a bird cooing not far away and Jared wants to never leave the garden. And then he remembers that he has to check on Jensen and he briskly walks towards the front entrance. May be he and Jensen could have their lunch in the front garden benches under those lovely shady trees. 

He uses his spare key to open the front door and steps in. The house is dark and cool. Jared flips the switches on the right side of the wall and the living room fills with incandescent light. The room looks clean, as the sofa and cushions are set in perfect decor, undisturbed. 

Jared walks around and calls, "Jensen!!"  
There's no answer. He walks from the living room to the open kitchen, then to the bathrooms and he still can't find Jensen. 

He finally tries the bedrooms, the smaller ones first.  
They look unslept for days as the covers and the items on the dresser look picture perfect like they're straight from a catalogue.  
He finally opens the door to the master bedroom and the room is dark, much darker than the other rooms owing to the blinds being still closed shut. 

Jared sighs and walks down to the window and tries to turn the blind open when a heavy hand catches his own. Jared's adrenaline kicks in and he turns and takes the figure looming behind him in one swift move and throws him off. The figure lands on the big cozy bed but since the person was holding Jared's hand, Jared is pulled along towards him, loses balance and falls on top of the figure. 

Jared gasps and pulls his hand to land a punch when the figure stops him in mid air and speaks. "Whoa! Easy Tiger."

"Jensen! Is that you?" Jared scrambles to the bed side lamp and switches it on.

He turns to look and Jensen is on his elbow supporting his head and laughing. 

"You asshole, you thought you could scare me with that, huh, jokes on you, mister!" Jared says and pounces on Jensen. 

"Oh, my little kitten is angry, I wasn't trying to scare you, I just didn't want you to open the blinds yet. But if you are talking about taking me on, you have another think coming. Cuz, I can still beat you at wrestling, sweetheart!"

"Really? Look at you, you've become little pudgy in the middle. Without any training you've become soft. I can take you easily since I still work out, unlike you."

"Ok then, c'mon kitten, take on me, let's see."

Jared moves too quickly before Jensen could even start anticipating. He falls on Jensen heavily and holds his both hands above his head while his thighs are straddling Jensen on both sides. "Yes, let's see," he says naughtily.

"Wait, before we start this, what's the bet?" interrupts Jensen. 

"Bet, what bet?" 

"What happens if you win, Jared?"

"I see, okay, if I win, you shouldn't disturb me for another week. We need to flatten this covid curve, Jensen. You should help me follow this strictly," says Jared, bringing his face close to Jensen's. "So, what's yours?"

"If I win," Jensen smirks as he reaches and licks Jared's face that's only an inch away, "I'll fuck you through this whole night. And you are supposed to stay here with me for the whole week. Plus you will do every thing I say," he winks. Deal?"

"That's too much," whines Jared, wiping Jensen's spit from his face. "You can only ask for one thing. Besides, your cooking sucks. And you never let me cook when I'm here."

"Nope. This is the deal. Take it or leave it."

"Okay Mister. Have your way. But you have undermined me. Today I'm going to win and you are going to be holed up here alone for entire next week," he winks. 

Jensen shrugs. "So, shall we begin?" He asks, excitement evident in his voice.

"Yep," says Jared with the same enthusiasm. "Let's Start."

They both start to wrestle each other with gusto. First Jared flips Jensen over and holds him in a camel clutch as he sits over Jensen's back and holds his chin up. Jensen struggles a bit but he turns his face sideways and in that second when Jared loses grip, he gains on him and throws him off his back. As Jared falls backwards in the bed, Jensen straddles him and twists his body and tries to flip him over.

In spite of the A/C, they both are starting to sweat and their t-shirts are starting to cling to their bodies. 

Jared swears an expletive as he uses all his strength to turn on his back and he almost succeeds until Jensen maneuvers him back and flips him over. He hugs him from back in the doggie position as he presses and spreads Jared's legs wide fitting his groin against Jared's butt. Jared gasps. He has exerted himself enough because of the wrestling and now he's taking large breaths because he can feel Jensen's huge cock behind him on his ass crack. He can sense it growing larger against him, becoming stiffer and harder. 

Jared becomes hard too, having Jensen hugging him like that, but he mustn't lose sight of the challenge at hand now. A bet is a bet. And he's got to win this.

Jared juts his butt out and rubs it against Jensen and Jensen lets out a grunt and hugs him closer. Jensen's hot breath is in Jared's ear and neck as Jensen continues to push his cock and grind against him. Jared smiles inwardly as his plan seems to work. Jensen is at his weakest when he's turned on and hard. This will be the proper time for him to act. 

He breathes hard and pretends to loosen up against his hot husband and moans deeply. He can hear a happy grunt from Jensen as he loosens his grip on Jared and tries to kiss his neck. "Oh baby," he hears Jensen whisper and Jared chooses that moment to topple him over. 

It happens in a second and Jensen does't know how he falls chest down on the bed and Jared is on top of him again holding him in a chin lock. His hand is twisted behind him around Jared's leg as Jared hooks his other hand around Jensen's neck and holds him a vice grip. 

"You should know your weaknesses as much as you know your strengths, big boy" he laughs. Do you know where my strength is, Jen? In your weakness," he drawls seductively in Jensen's ears and licks it. "Don't worry. I'll let you fuck me before I leave. A pity fuck. And we'll make it good, okay, big boy?" he teases, his voice as smooth as silk in Jensen's ears. "I'm starting the countdown now."

"10..…..9.….…8…..…7……..6….….5.…..…4..…."

He bends and whispers in Jensen's ears.. "And the last three now…three..tw…" he hasn't finished counting when he feels a earth shattering grunt from Jensen and feels himself rise along with Jensen body from beneath.

"Hey, wait." But before he knows it, Jensen's arm breaks the hold against his leg as he holds Jared's head from above and pulls him down with all the force he could muster. Jared's shirt gets caught in the chaos, tears and half of it goes along with Jensen's hand. As Jared slips and falls down face down and the next moment Jensen's on top of him.

Jensen looks at half clad Jared's back as he straddles him, twists his hand and hold his head down. "Well, it's my turn now baby," he says seductively as he starts the countdown. 

10..9..8..7..6..5.….

Try as he might, Jared just can't throw Jensen off his back. Jensen has suddenly become too strong for him.. 

.….4..3..2……and 1. Jensen finishes his countdown and slides off Jared with a huff.

Jared doesn't move from his position, still not believing he lost. Damn. He was so close. 

"Did you really think you were close, my darling?" Jensen whispers turning his head sideways at Jared. "Did you really fall for it, baby?" 

Jared sighs. "Ahh shucks, I must have known. You were cunning, Ackles. And I fell for it.." he pouts.

Jensen leans in and kisses Jared's pout while turning him on his back. "Getting hard against you is not difficult at all, but I had my eyes on the prize. And that's fucking you senseless for the whole week instead of getting a pity fuck from you now," Jensen laughs. He then traces his face with his fingers before taking hold of his the collar of his t shirt.

"Hey, what?" Jared tries to question but before that Jensen tears off the remaining piece of shirt off Jared's front. 

"Stop disrobing me," Jared tries to wiggle away from beneath him but Jensen holds him captive under him, pinning him down. He bends down and takes Jared's nipple in his mouth and sucks on it. Jared audibly gasps.

"Jared, there's nothing you can do about it now. A bet is a bet and now you need to pay your debt."

Even though panting, Jared still pouts and looks away. 

Jensen pounces on Jared and takes his pouting lips in his. He starts to nibble and lick and pushes his tongue inside his mouth. 

A moment later, he gains entry as Jared moans and throws his arms around him hugging him closer. 

They kiss passionately for several moments until both come out gasping for air. 

"Wow, imagine I'm gonna be able to do this for the whole week without letting you get away from me."  
Jensen bites and licks Jared's bare neck to his collar bone and Jared lets out a whimper. "Jensen, please," he begs.

Jensen sits up straddling Jared, while he removes his shirt and throws it off. The cool AC air hits, instantly spreading chilliness on Jensen's sweaty body. 

Jared looks at his topless, gorgeous husband sitting on top of him and feels a sudden want run through him. It's been 15 years since they've been doing it, but Jensen has a knack to make him feel as excited as he felt on his first time with him. Jensen is an excellent lover, the best Jared had ever had. He can use his bare hands to elicit the highest pleasure out of him and they evolved in their relationship to have tried every gay kink there is in these past years with enormous success.

Now, as he looks up at him, Jensen breathing hard, his hair all spiked up in sweat, his face flushed and his eyes intense, trained on Jared, he feels himself instantly hard. Jensen's hands are working on his nipples, flicking them and playing with them with his fingers. Jared stares at Jensen's perfect, suckable, pouty nipples and he decides he wants a taste of them. He pulls Jensen on top of him and as Jensen's nipples are right in front of his face, he licks them and sucks like his life depends on it.

Jensen gasps and grunts while grinding his crotch on Jared's hard one. Jared teases the nipple with his tongue, licking it and sucking it in his mouth as he blows hot and cold. Jensen loses it, "Oh god, Jared, are you planning to kill me?," he gasps. Jared kicks his hands around Jensen as he hugs him harder, jamming his chest in to his mouth. 

They enjoy making out for several moments until they both can't take it any longer. Jensen, straightens up and asks himself, "Where did I keep the lube?" He gets down off Jared just for a moment before he's back up with it. He removes Jared's pants and pulls off the pant legs off him which leaves Jared only with his saxx underwear. Jensen takes Jared's throbbing cock through the thin material and sucks through it. Jared is soaked through his underwear with his precum and Jensen's saliva. He keens and thrusts, "Jen! Jesus fucking Christ!" 

Jensen removes the wet undies finally and peels it off Jared's feet. Then he takes Jared's cock in his mouth and blows him. Jared is hard as a rock and goes throbbing inside Jensen's mouth. "Jensen, hurry up or I'm not going to hold up."

Jensen looks unbothered as he continues to suck him off. A moment later Jared has an earth shattering orgasm as he comes in Jensen's mouth. He keeps shaking and shivering riding through the mind blowing orgasm as he holds Jensen's head close for support. 

"My...god, man, that was awesome," he manages as Jensen climbs up and kisses Jared on the mouth. 

"See, this is why you should lose more challenges with me. If you had won the challenge, you would be home by now and would be texting me that you're bored."

Jared chuckles. "Yeah, I'll give you the phone and you deal with gen giving you an earful about watching the kids all alone."

"I don't mind. This is quarantine time. Everyone's gotta do what it is to survive," winks Jensen as he starts to prep Jared for round two.

"Ahh, Jensen," gasps Jared. "Yeah, like that," he says as Jensen starts to finger fuck Jared. He inserts three fingers and then a four and Jared is already begging for more. "C'mon big boy, give it to me."

Jensen climbs up Jared's body as he sits on Jared's face and Jared starts to blow Jensen's huge cock like his life depends on it. He trails his tongue up and down the shaft a few times as he shifts Jensen's butt over his face until his tongue could taste Jensen's hole. Jensen hadn't expected that and he keens over and grunts in surprise. 

Jared doesn't let go of him as he licks and inserts his tongue into Jensen's hole. "Jared, please, oh god!" Jensen rambles on making unintelligible noises as Jared continues to fuck him with his tongue. He fists Jensen's cock with his hand and Jensen is hard and throbbing, riding Jared's face. 

After a few minutes, Jensen climbs down Jared, "I can't go any further, com'ere bitch," he spreads Jared's legs wide. Jared's hole is ready and throbbing and Jensen inserts his fingers again to prep him a little more, then slides in his erect cock inside. "Owww," gasps Jared as his hole gets filled with Jensen's erection. He immediately starts to moan which makes Jensen even more hard. 

Jared had always been a screamer which prompted Jensen to sound proof their room even back from those days. Even their trailers in the set were padded enough so that new cast who arrived weren't shocked by the noises coming from inside of their trailers. 

Even now, as Jensen starts to gain speed pumping into Jared, he screams and writhes under Jensen. It's always the best mood enhancer for Jensen, who gets a kick from watching Jared being a a cock slut. When Jared goes crazy with pleasure, he starts to throw slutty moves by arching his back, throwing his head behind, biting his lips and moaning into the pillow. And he was just starting to go crazy now. Jensen knows Jared's body like the back of his own hand, so he knows what throws Jared over the edge. He knows Jared's G-Spot, the exact place where he gets maximum stimulation on his prostrate and he angles his cock in such a way that it hits him right there. 

"Jensen, Omg, yeah.. that's it, don't stop, don't, oh yeah, yeahhhh.." Jared screams as he comes and it pushes Jensen to come too. They shake and shiver together as they ride their orgasms together. 

Once it's finally over, Jensen leans in to kiss Jared.  
They both, spent for the time being, lay side by side, completely naked and covered in sweat. 

After a moment Jared gets up to go to the bathroom. Jensen can hear him flush and then hear the shower running. He gets up and leans sideways to see inside the bathroom and he sees Jared's muddled sillouette from inside of the shower cabinet. 

Jared enjoys the cold water running his sweat away as he stands under the top shower with his closed, facing the wall. A moment later he hears a door open and shut and immediately feels a pair of hands around him. 

"Ahhh," he grunts as Jensen's strong hands embrace him from behind and his hardness pressed against his ass crack. 

"It's been a while," whispers Jensen and Jared understands that he's talking about the last time they had shower sex. "Hmmm," he agrees and presses his butt against Jensen's cock. 

"You certainly know how to keep daddy happy," Jensen teases as he kisses Jared's neck. He sucks the skin along with a little water that's flowing down Jared's neck and leaves a little hickie for Jared to count later. 

That's one thing that Jensen loves about Jared. Jared is like an obedient puppy when it comes to sex. He'd let Jensen have his way with him without ever refusing. It always turned on Jensen, to have Jared at his disposal. Some may find it boring, but for Jensen it titilates him to no end because Jared has a way of doing it without being boring. He always brought something new and exciting, he was insatiable, and always challenged Jensen to do more. 

Even now, as he holds Jensen's head from behind, he arches his back, jutting his ass into Jensen, prompting Jensen to become rock hard and throbbing to enter him. And his moans. Oh god! Jared moans send Jensen crazy and he never could get enough of them. Jared's a picture of utter debauchery and Jensen feels like he was acting out a porn when he's with him. 

Their moans and grunts fill the room as Jensen fucks Jared once again under the shower. Jared holds himself upright with his hands against the wall while Jensen pounds him ruthlessly from behind. The sound of skin on skin slapping with the sloshing of water between them becomes louder and louder and finally with a heavy grunt Jensen fills Jared with his cum. Jared once again screams Jensen's name as he comes hard against Jensen, holding him for support. 

Jensen turns Jared towards him and kisses him and Jared returns the kiss with equal force. They lean on the wall for support as both of them feel breathless and their legs feeling like jelly.

\--------------------------

"Okay, what do you want to eat? I'm gonna order it out for you since you were such an obedient puppy today to daddy," says Jensen after they change into comfortable clothes and sit on the couch watching TV. 

Jared stomach is already rumbling. "Seeing that I left my steak back at home to come and meet you, I think I'll take a juicy steak, what about you?"

"Hey, If you wanted meat, I could have given you more of it some time back," Jensen winks and he gets a bitch face from Jared in return. "No thanks, I think I had enough of your meat today, I already have trouble sitting properly," pouts Jared feigning anger.

"C'mon Jared. Don't give me that crap. I know you can take twice of that in one sitting, have you forgotten Whistler, where we went six times in one night?" 

Jared blushes at that. Yes, he can remember that very well. It was just few months ago when they had gone for their Nth honeymoon to Whistler to celebrate Jensen's birthday, they had sex every night in their cozy cottage. They met after a few weeks of separation and both were horny as fuck. On the first night of their arrival, they had steamy sex, one after another and Jared had almost forgot his name becos he came so hard that night.

"Ok, I agree. I can take few more of that like a pro. But I'm famished right now and I can't think of anything other than food. Will you order something for me fast?" 

"Okay, no worries, baby. Your food will be here in a few minutes, okay?" says Jensen as he calls the restaurant on phone and places the order.

"It's late. And I don't reckon any restaurant can deliver before atleast an hour…" Jared hadn't finished talking but the bell rings at the door.

Jensen gets up with a smile and goes for the door. And Marissa, Jensen's live in maid, arrives in with a large tray, places it on the dining table and leaves.

"What?" Jared can't believe as he opens the covered tray to find juicy steaks with gravy and vegetables served on two plates. 

"I already told Marissa to make lunch and keep them ready for us. And from now on, for next week, she's going to cook for us and deliver them here on time.

Jared jumps up and hugs Jensen and plants a loud kiss on his cheeks. "I can't believe our Quarantine is beginning to look quite livable, Ackles," he says happily. 

"Anything for you my sweetheart," Jensen kisses him back. "But don't forget that I'm all the more available to have sex with you through the day then," he smirks. 

"As if I can ever say no to that. You are a sex god and with Marissa's awesome food, this Quarantine week looks to be the best," blushes Jared. 

"Yes, it's going to be our Quarantine honeymoon week," declares Jensen, "C'mon now, let's eat fast and get back to our Quarantine marathon sex." Jensen winks and Jared already doesn't want their Quarantine week to end.


End file.
